It's On!
by collin395
Summary: Medic Collin Van Gordens point of view through WW11. Very good please r and r.
1. Chapter 1

It's On!

June 6 2007: Hello. My name is Collins Van Gorden and I lived through D-day. This, is my story.

It was June 6, 1943 I joined the Army. Little did I know exactly a year from then I was going to have the saddest and deadliest day of my life. My best friends and I decided when we were very young the day we graduated from High School we would join the Army. It was all of our dreams to protect out country. And to have some importance in our lives.

After Liam, Devin, Brad, Jake and I graduated,we went downtown to sing up. W e all told our mothers the day before and most of them took it pretty well. Except Devin and Brad's mom of course. She always looked out for her boys and never wanted them too get hurt. My mom, Jakes mom, and Liam's mom took it fine and told us if we wanted to do this then we could. Boy we all didn't know what we were about to get into. Anyways, we marched down to the signups all big and tough and got ready for the big moment. The sergeant took us in one at a time. He took Brad first, then Devin, then Liam, and then Jake. Oh boy, I was last. The pressure was on.

"Alright, the sergeant said, your interested in the Army?" "Well you've come to the right place." He chuckled. But then grew serious quickly.

_"How does he do that?"_ I thought.

"Well, he continued, just fill out this paperwork and get ready to get sent to boot camp in 24 hours."

"Well, I've never been too camp" I said. He smiled and I left the room.

On the Bus

"This is great, Brad said with excitement. I've been waiting for this my entire life!

I was expecting a comment like that from him. He always had a great attitude. nlike mine. I was really quiet and kept to myself a lot. Devin on the other hand, was good at everything and was only cocky sometimes. When I say good at everything I mean Everything! Liam and me were best friends. We had a lot of the same interests but he was a lot wilder than me. He was willing to take risks. And Jake, god rest his soul. He was a great guy. He was bigger, but he was very nice. He could always relate to me and was really strong too! Anyways, on with the story.

After Brad made that comment we all kind of stayed quiet. There was the occasional chitter-chatter but nothing much. We arrived at boot camp a while later and got off the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

It's on!

We arrived at boot camp, grabbed our stuff, and ran to the check-in desk. After all of us checked in we went to our bunk. I was in the same bunk with Jake and Liam. Brad and Devin were together. We had these two other guys-one from Florida(we called him Sunshine) and another guy from Kentucky(We called him Bluegrass) real original right?

We did a lot of drills (run, shoot blanks at targets, and many other things). They made us try out the different positions like Medic, Riflemen, Sniper, and Demolitions. I was the best at medic. It was my dream to be a medic. Brad was a dead eye so he was a sniper. Devin, was very fast so he was a runner. Liam was a demolitions and Jake was a riflemen. Sunshine was also a medic and Bluegrass was a Riflemen. Basic training was 9 weeks and on the last day we graduated. Since there was a war going on we got shipped the next day. We all were shipped too France. We arrived in France about 2 days after we were shipped out.

"Alright, the sergeant said, I'm going to assign all you to squads". "First squad: Van Gorden, Phelps, Phelps, Flanders, Mac Pherson, Bluegrass, and I'd like to introduce you to your new captain: Captain Delaney". We saluted him and he was ready to speak.

"This is not boot camp gentlemen." "This is war and it will be very tough." "So, get ready for the hardest year of your life."

We got our weapons,(I only got a 9mm) and we headed for our first patrol. I was kind of jealous from Brad and the rest. They had Thompson's and M1 Garandes. All's I got was a freakin' 9mm. A pistol! They were way better protected then me.

On our patrol we looked out for pretty much anything. Branches that wiggled, eyes peering out of holes, anything that looked out of the ordinary. There was another squad with us, just in case anything happened. I heard a sound like a gun being loaded and told everyone to duck. Boom! A sniper rifle had just been fired. I heard the sound of a bullet ripping through flesh and a groan.

"MEDIC DOWN!!!!" "MEDIC DOWN!!!" I heard. If it wasn't me that was hit it must have been…..

"Sunshine!" I tried to see where he had gotten hit and realized it was in the stomach. I put my hand down on his wound and applied pressure.

"_I'm not gonna let this kid be killed the first day he comes out here"_ I thought. He wasn't screaming he was just kind of moaning.

"Your gonna be alright" I told him.

"_At least I hope you are" _I thought. He said to me: "Don't worry about it if I die, I'm cursed with bad luck anyway. He smiled and I smiled and then he stopped shaking and lay still.

"**NO**!!!!!!" I screamed. I whipped out my 9mm and ran where I thought the shot came from. I wasn't stupid so a swerved when I ran so he couldn't get me targeted. I saw his gun and shot three times near it. I heard a groan and saw a body fall out of a tree. It hit the ground with a loud thud and I ran over to see if he was dead. I hit him in the stomach three times and blood was coming out of his mouth. I looked at him and started too shake.

"**WHAT ARE YOU INSANE!" **Captain Delaney screamed to me. "**We already lost one medic and you almost got killed!**" I looked at him and walked away. Our squad cut the patrol short and we carried back Sunshine's body. Everyone was silent. He was starting to grow on me and now he was gone. Bluegrass patted me on the shoulder and said: "At least you tried buddy". Brad was silent so was Devin. Brad was usually yelling at Devin and telling him what to do and I found it pretty funny. Jake and Liam walked with me and would occasionally try to make me feel better but it wouldn't work. I was quiet for the rest of the night and didn't talk until the morning patrol.

The Next Patrol

"Alright men, Captain Delaney said, you all saw what happened yesterday so keep your heads down". We all walked with our heads down and the patrol happened like a normal patrol should. No one was killed or even shot at.

"Listen up men!" General Micaule said. "HQ has a new mission for us." We have a little town that we have almost taken over". "You guys, are going to take a couple trucks and take over those three buildings. It's only going to take two squads so Delaney and Hawking's squad: your up"!

Sorry for the last chapter those two spelling mistakes. Its supposed to be our country and unlike. Thanks r+r


	3. Chapter 3

It's on!

I was ready for an intense battle and ready to maybe even die. Liam kept a solemn look on his face, and Jake was shaking. Brad was, like always, telling Devin what to do. I was trying to talk to Jake but he was just whispering "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die." I told him he wasn't going to die but he didn't believe me. The second squad consisted of Perriello, Mc Grath, some new medic, Jake and Duncan Smithe, and Sergeant Hawkings. They all seemed normal except Jake Smithe. The Nazi's killed his stepfather and I guess he wanted to get them back. Duncan just had a pale face with no signs of emotion. Captain Delaney was about to announce something.

"Listen up men; I just want to tell you that most of you will probably not die. This is a simple invasion. That's alls I wanted to say".

"See Jake?, I said, you probably aren't gonna die!" He didn't respond. The two squads headed towards the trucks. I hopped on and sat. Noone talked on the way there. We got to the small town and Captain Delaney asked Brad something.

"Phelps, do you think you could pick off those two guards?"

"I don't know… probably….".

" Alright then, do it." Captain Delaney said. Boom! Boom! Two quick shots to the head.

"Alright men, lets go." We all ran a few feet, spread out, and took cover. Devin and Brian ran over to the door and opened it. Machine gun fire opened up. I feared the worst.

"Someone throw a grenade at that nest!" I yelled. Sarge chucked a grenade at the nest. Boom! Two men fell off the roof and collided with Devin.

"Medic!!!!" I ran over as fast as I could. I picked up the Nazi covering Devin and checked him out. He had gotten shot at least four times in the thighs and once in the foot. I stopped the bleeding (somewhat) and gave him morphine. I thought he would have to have his legs amputated and that was the case. I couldn't believe it, considering he was so active. I didn't want to tell him so I didn't. I ran him up to the hill and lay him down next to the other medic.

"Stay with him, I'll go with the others."

"**GOOOOOOO!!!!!!" **Captain Delaney screamed. They all ran as fast as they could and stormed in the house. Brian was ok only hit with some shrapnel. I ran in also with my 9mm in hand. I saw Brad beating a Nazi with his colt 45. The Nazi dropped and Brad turned around. The Nazi got up ready to shoot but I shot him first. He looked at me and ran away. I continued upstairs and saw Bluegrass on the ground moaning. He got shot in the stomach and chest. There was little hope for him. I saw the Nazi that shot him run away. Then I heard five shots and I saw a pool of blood. Jake came around the corner with a smirk on his face. I smiled back at him and he continued on. I told Bluegrass he was going to be alright but I knew he would die. I picked him up and ran with him. A Nazi shot at us and I heard him moan once more. I dropped him and shot the Nazi and the face. I looked at Bluegrass and realized he was shot in the crotch. "Oh my goodness". He looked at me and opened his mouth in an attempt to speak but only blood came out. He lay still and I almost cried. I just felt a tremendous force on the back of my head and everything went black.

Sorry for being so long. Busy summer you know. This chapter I think makes up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

It's On!

I opened but eyes and my vision was blurred. All I could see was cement. I tried to move my arms but the wouldn't move.

_"Oh no….I thought, they caught me. Stupid Frenchies caught me"._ I heard some babbling and I knew it was German. A man came in the room with my 9mm in his hand.

"What town are the Americans planning to invade next?" he asked in a terrible accent.

"I don't know…I said, I'm only a medic."

"Only a medic eh?..." boom! He pistol whipped me in the face. I spat out my tooth and looked at him blankly. I felt the coldness of my knife on my bare skin.

"_I guess they didn't do a thorough check on me." _ I got my knife in my hand and slowly cut the rope. Now the German was only a few inches away from me. I lunged forward and stabbed him in the neck. He fell to the ground with a pale face. I was shaking just sitting there. I ran into the next room and quietly snuck behind a German I grabbed him and quickly slit his throat. I looked at the person who was sitting there and it was none other than Duncan Smithe. Duncan was laughing. I don't understand why considering he was just about to be tortured. I guess I'll never understand him. Duncan took the 9mm the guard was holding and we decided to try and make an escape.

"Is there anyone else that we know that's in here?" I asked.

"Don't think so," he responded.

"So how did you get captured?" I asked. "They hit me and I blacked out. You"? "Same" I told him.

"We have to get to a radio" I said.

"Yeah." We stepped in the radio room silently and I killed the two guards. I told Duncan not too considering guns are loud. I searched the radio channels looking for an American broadcast. I heard and American babbling and I spoke into the radio.

"Hello?, we are trying to escape a German base. They captured us and we escaped our rooms. Over".

"Van Gorden,? Smithe? Is that you?" It was Captain Delaney.

"Captain!?!"

"Yeah, listen we know exactly where they took you." "We're gonna send a chopper over there to pick you guys up." "Oh, and by the way, expect to fight."


	5. Chapter 5

Its on!

I was bewildered with the situation unfolding in from of me. I looked out the window only to see about 200 Crouts putting ammo in their guns.

_"Why aren't they coming after me?" I thought._ I looked and saw about 7 U.S sqauds firing their guns. _"Oh...thats why..."_ Duncan and I couldn't go outside considering all the gunfire. About 3 minutes after this fiasco started I heard pounding on the door.

"Van Gorden!!! Open up!!! Its Delaney!" I quickly ran over and unlatched the hinge.

"Come with us! We'll cover you just run!" Duncan and I nodded and we sprinted. I slid behind cover only to hear a bullet whiz by my head.

"Oh damn..." I muttered. I looked over and saw Jake next to me firing his rifle. "Its just like you to cause this much trouble Collin!" he told me. Those would be the last words he would speak to me. "MEDIC!!!! MEDIC!!" That was Brad screaming. I ran over and asked what was wrong.

"Smithe is hit!" I looked to the right of him only to see one of my best friends shot in the neck. He was literly choking on his own blood. He looked at me with a tear in his eye and slumped over. I looked and slowly back away. I turned around only to see Jake...and a gernade under his legs.

"Oh for the love of-**BOOM!!!** The explosion that might have changed my life. After i picked a piece of shrapnel out of my shoulder I looked over. Jake was still there alive. The only complication was his legs...gone...

"Help me..." he whispered. I was a medic, trained and prepared for everything but this feeling or thing no man could prepare for. Your best friend with his legs gone begging you for help. All Jake was now was a torso with his bottom half scrambled, a mass of blood,guts,and fatigues. I told him I was sorry and that I could do nothing to help him. He was dead within 5 minutes due to blood loss. I watched him die and he cursed at me. He told me I'd rot in hell for not saving him. To this day I don't regret not saving him. He was my friend but I dint think there was much for me to do. Noone understands how a medic feels when someone he tries to save dies. After Jake died a ran for cover. I took Smithes thompson and opened up on the Germans. I must have killed at least 10. I know your asking who was in charge and why wasn't he doing his job but, there was noone in charge. It was complete chaos.

After about 3 more rounds i was out of ammo. I ducked for cover and there was an explosion. I was sitting bhind cover next to two guys i didn't know. One of them got shot in the helmet and didn't die.

"Lucky bastard..." the other guy said. He took off his helmet in shock rubbing his head. He got shot in the head and I got spattered with blood.

"Idiot..." I knew there was a sniper somewhere so I ran. I was running pretty fast when I heard medic called. It was behind me and since I was running so fast I slid. I looked in front of me. A gernade. Shit. I turned my back and I heard an explosion and everything slowly faded away...

The thing about getting shot in the helmet...saving private ryan...yeah...review


End file.
